


Safer, Easier

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [11]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Internal Monologue, M/M, Major Spoilers for S2E22: Abducting Murphy’s Law, Memory Alteration, POV Third Person Limited, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: What is Cavendishthinkingwhen he leaves?





	Safer, Easier

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR S2E22

“It’s safer for you if you don’t remember what I’m doing,” Cavendish says.

 _Safer_ isn’t what he means to say. _You_ isn’t what he means to say. But it’s _safer_ to pretend than to tell the truth, even if Dakota won’t remember what he says here in an hour.

 _It’s easier for me,_ Cavendish thinks.

 _Easier_ is what he means to say. _Me_ is what he means to say. But it’s _easier_ to lie to Dakota, to himself, than to tell the truth and lose his resolve to go rogue.

“Goodbye, old friend,” Cavendish says.

 _I love you_ , Cavendish thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Cav, I’m gonna kill you. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
